SWEET
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Sakata Gintoki. 25 tahun. Penulis. Obsesif terhadap segala hal yang manis, Hijikata misalnya (—utamanya)./(LATE) birthday fict for Gin-chan/ AU/ Writer!Gintoki, CollegeStudent!Hijikata, GinHiji/ Cover by PLUG (Nagisa)


Notes:

Fanfiksi ini merupakan kado ulang tahun (yang terlambat .-.) untuk Sakata Gintoki, _my bae_ xD

Yep, ini BL dan _universe_ -nya diambil dari _doujinshi_ GinHiji berjudul _Rewrite_ (Gintoki sebagai penulis dan Hijikata sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bahasa dan literatur). _Enjoy_! :))

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

.

 **SWEET**

 **.**

 _Writer!Gintoki, CollegeStudent!Hijikata, GinHiji_

 _AU based on doujinshi 'Rewrite' by PLUG (Nagisa)_

* * *

Sakata Gintoki. 25 tahun. Penulis. Obsesif terhadap segala hal yang manis, Hijikata misalnya (— _utamanya_ ).

* * *

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Hijikata menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Ditelitinya sosok yang sudah sangat familiar itu dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala seraya menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan dengan gelengan singkat.

Sosok bersurai putih itu tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah mewarnai hidung Hijikata. Mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia berdiri menunggu kehadirannya.

"Maaf. _Meeting_ -nya tak berjalan selancar yang aku kira."

"Tak apa. Aku belum menunggu lama," syal dieratkan, kebohongan kecil sekali lagi diutarakan.

Kalau tidak berada di pinggir jalan yang sedang dilalui banyak orang, mungkin Gintoki telah memeluk erat pemuda itu sekarang.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan bersisian ditemani langit senja yang bersinar temaram. Keduanya terdiam, bukan karena tak tahu ingin berbicara apa, tetapi lebih karena ada hal-hal tertentu yang memenuhi benak masing-masing.

" Sudah makan?" Gintoki yang pertama kali mengakhiri kesunyian.

Tapi itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Malam saja belum dimulai, bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang berjalan di sisinya itu sudah makan.

"Belum," dijawab juga pertanyaan itu olehnya.

"Mau makan di tempatku?" tawar Gintoki.

Hijikata terdiam sepersekian detik sebelum mampu menganggukan kepala.

"Hei?"

Hijikata menatap pria itu, "ya?"

"Kau lebih diam dari biasanya."

"Aku selalu seperti ini dari dulu," mengeratkan syal lagi.

"Hm... ya, ada benarnya, sih," Gintoki melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, "jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Itu pertanyaanku, Hijikata- _kun_. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hijikata tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat pria di sebelahnya semakin penasaran. Bukannya mereka tidak pernah janjian pulang bersama, hanya saja bisa dikatakan ini pertama kalinya Hijikata yang mengajak duluan. Tentu saja Gintoki senang akan hal itu. Tapi karena di luar kebiasaan, pasti ada sesuatu. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana _progress_ novel yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Novelku? Lumayan, lebih dari setengahnya sudah selesai kukerjakan dan—tunggu dulu, kau tidak sengaja mengajak pulang bersama hanya untuk bertanya itu, kan?" Gintoki memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya, mengamati baik-baik ekspresi Hijikata yang nyaris tersembunyi di balik syal abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

"Semacam itu."

"Hei, kau meremehkan kemampuan Gin- _san,_ rupanya _._ Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan novel ini, tenang saja. Kau kan sudah pernah menyaksikan sendiri ketika aku berhasil merampungkan novel sebelumnya yang kupersembahkan untukmu."

Gintoki tak sempat menghindar dari hantaman tas yang mendarat di punggungnya. Beruntung bagi Hijikata, jalan yang dilalui mereka sudah jauh lebih sepi dari sebelumnya sehingga tak ada saksi mata yang melihat tindak kekerasan barusan.

"Jangan menyebutnya begitu, bodoh!"

" _Lho_ , itu kan kenyataannya. Aku bahkan sempat mau menuliskan namamu di kata pengantarnya juga la— _hei_ , oke, aku menyerah. Aku tak akan menyebutnya begitu. Jangan pukul Gin _-san_ lagi, oke?" Gintoki mengangkat kedua lengannya pertanda menyerah untuk menggoda Hijikata lebih lanjut.

Hijikata menyampirkan kembali tas hitam itu ke bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan jalan sambil menggosokkan kedua belah telapak tangannya satu sama lain.

"Padahal masih musim gugur, ya, tapi cuaca sudah dingin sekali. Aku tidak heran kalau turun salju malam ini."

Hijikata tersenyum, "ya, kau benar juga, Sakata- _sensei_."

Gintoki berhenti melangkah sesaat. Tertegun. Di detik selanjutnya dia bergerak cepat menyusul pemuda bersurai hitam yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Mengabaikan resiko yang akan ia terima, Gintoki menarik lengan kanan pemuda itu dan menggenggam telapak tangannya, erat.

"Apa yang kau—" pemuda berponi V itu terkejut dan memberontak.

"—begini jadi lebih hangat, kan?" dia menolak untuk melepaskan, "dan oh ya, bisakah kau memanggilku Gintoki saja? Gin- _san_ juga boleh. Kalau Gin-sayang mungkin masih terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi aku oke saja asal jangan Sakata."

Kerutan empat siku muncul di dahi Hijikata Toushirou, "siapa juga yang mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan norak begitu? Sakata- _sensei_ sudah yang paling pas menurutku. Kau kan sudah tua."

"Usia kita tak jauh berbeda, Toushirou- _kun_."

"Ja—jangan panggil aku begitu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang selalu berkata bahwa kau sudah tua setiap aku menyuruhmu merapikan apartemenmu."

"Ini dan itu kan berbeda. Rasanya aneh kalau sudah sampai _tahap ini_ kau masih memanggilku begitu."

Hijikata membuang muka.

"Akan kucoba."

Gintoki mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Langkah-langkahnya jadi terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Lu—lusa..."

"He? Ada apa dengan lusa?"

"Lusa, kau mau apa?" entah sudah yang keberapa kali Hijikata membetulkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Lusa kan hari sabtu, hm, mungkin aku mau tidur seharian sambil menyalakan penghangat ruangan," membayangkannya saja membuat Gintoki ingin segera sampai kediamannya.

"Bukan itu. Lusa, 10 Oktober, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

Gintoki tidak biasanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dapat memahami sesuatu. Hanya kali ini saja, akal sehatnya seperti terbang entah kemana.

"10 Oktober?"

"Ya. 10 Oktober. Ulang tahunmu. Kau mau apa, Saka—Gintoki- _san_?"

 _Ulang tahun katanya?_

"Ta—tahu darimana kalau ulang tahunku tanggal segitu?"

"Kau bodoh, ya? Di halaman terakhir novelmu kan selalu ada biografimu. Siapa pun yang membaca pasti tahu, kan?"

"Oh."

"Jangan 'oh' saja. Jawab pertanyaanku, kau mau apa?" Hijikata menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Kau mengajak pulang bersama untuk bertanya itu?"

Hijikata menarik syal menutupi setengah wajahnya, "jawab saja, bodoh."

"Hm, aku oke saja dengan apapun yang kau berikan."

Hijikata menghela napas kesal, "aku tak begitu pandai memilih hadiah, jadi katakana saja apa yang kau mau."

Gintoki menatap langsung mata biru gelap itu sambil berkata, "aku mau sesuatu yang manis."

"Sekali lagi kau menjawab tidak spesifik seperti itu, aku tak akan memberimu apa-apa."

Gintoki tergelak, "tapi Gin- _san_ memang mau sesuatu yang manis, Hijikata- _kun_."

" _Parfait?"_

Gintoki menggeleng.

"Dua gelas _parfait?_ "

Gintoki menggeleng lagi.

Hijikata mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan, "lalu?"

Dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, Gintoki menunjuk tepat ke arah pemuda yang bertanya barusan.

"Kau."

Matahari sudah sedari tadi hilang dan tenggelam. Kegelapan sudah sejak lama mendominasi mereka karena kelamnya malam. Tapi kedua iris mirahnya masih mampu merekam keseluruhan ekspresi pemuda itu. Telinganya masih mampu dengan baik mendengar suara yang bergetar ketika kata 'bodoh' dengan canggung diucapkan, (—sarafnya pun masih bisa merasakan sakit ketika tas hitam itu mendarat dengan keras pada punggungnya sekali lagi).

Sungguh, manis sekali.***

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Happy birthday,**_ **Gin-** _ **san**_ **!** (telat BANGET). Kupersembahkan fanfik GinHiji pertamaku ini untukmu /apasih/

Oke, ini emang random banget. Jangan salahin saya, plis. Ngetiknya di sela-sela belajar buat UTS dan ngerjain tugas pra-UTS ( _though_ banyakan ngetik penpiknya daripada belajar xD)

Kalau kalian agak bingung sama _universe_ -nya, disaranin banget buat baca _doujin_ super duper CUTE yang judulnya Rewrite tsb. Sumpah, ya, GinHiji di situ asdgdsfvdehf banget xD

Eniwei, selain buat _birthday fict_ , penpik alay ini juga buat pemanasan sebelum nulis penpik GinHiji selanjutnya fufufu. Meskipun gaje, semoga pembaca terhibur ya :'))

Segitu aja dulu curhatnya, terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :3


End file.
